¡¿Matrimonio?
by Zahakieri
Summary: Una noticia impactante, ¿será verdad? Pronto lo averiguaremos y sabremos cómo se desarrollará esta historia. ¿O quizá un simple malentendido? ¿Cómo terminará? ¡Descúbrelo! Jajaja, bien comercial se oye.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola.

Soy Zahakieri, este es mi primer fic relacionado a Sailormoon, espero que les agrade y les sea entretenido y divertido. Pienso hacerla una versión corta pero a la vez intrigante para ustedes y divertida, como ya mencioné antes. Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, por favor dejarlo en los rewiews, entre más haya, creo que me animarán más rápido a terminarlo y publicarlo :3 jajaja. Y si les interesa, también tengo fics de **_Neon Genesis Evangelion_** y de **_Angel Beats!_**

Como ya es costumbre, es hora de poner lo típico en esto.

Esto lo hice como diversión, todos los personajes son propiedad Naoko Takeuchi (Manga e Idea original) y Toei Animation (Anime). Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Serena y Darien, se encontraban caminando en el centro de la ciudad. Ambos no tenían ni idea de lo que les iba a pasar durante unos días. Y todo por un mal entendido. Quizá alguien pudo haberlo previsto pero no fue así, y además, si alguien lo hubiese visto venir, esto no sería una historia. Tal vez me hayan entendido, tal vez, no. Pues la verdad es que yo también me estoy confundiendo un poco y creo que mejor contaré la historia.

»»»

Darien tomó de la mano a Serena cuando entraron al centro comercial. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse apenados dada la situación. No muy a menudo salían, pero cuando lo hacían era inevitable no sentirse bien y feliz.

Uno que otro paseante los miraba. Eso, sin duda alguna, era el motivo de su pequeña vergüenza. No vergüenza de su amor, cabe aclarar, sino por la obvia razón de que no están acostumbrados a que los demás los vieran así.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba la iniciativa por lo que el paseo por el centro comercial fue algo así como un viaje en piloto automático. Sin darse cuenta entraron a una pequeña joyería que, a pesar de su pequeñez, tenía muchas cosas ostentosas y de valor.

Serena impresionada por el completo resplandor de las vitrinas en colores dorado y plateado, no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada por aquellos artilugios de valores múltiples. Se imagino, no obstante, que poseía todo aquello y se lo probaba para lucirlo de la mejor manera.

Darien no pudo con ello. Cuando Serena se despegó se su lado para ver más de cerca la mercancía, él puso una cara de desagrado al ver todos los precios que incluían muchos ceros. Y cuando una persona dice: _muchos ceros_ se refiere efectivamente a eso. Muchos ceros.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! —comenzó Serena a chillar de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos pasaban por las diferentes vitrinas.

Darien rió ahogadamente. Se aflojó un poco el cuello de la camisa. Y pensó:

—"¿Por qué demonios entré aquí?" —observó a su novia y el increíble brillo en sus ojos. ¡Oh como ama eso de ella!—. "Si la saco ahorita de este lugar, tal vez no me pida nada de esto".

Estaba a punto de tomar el brazo de su chica y salir corriendo de ahí cuando de improvisto ella volteó.

—¡Oh, Darien! —dijo con ternura e infantilismo— ¡Me has traído aquí para comprarme un obsequio!

—Eh… yo, este… —qué más decir, realmente no dijo nada. Sólo balbuceó.

El joven, contra la pared, empezó a idear un plan. Si no quería desembolsar todo su dinero en un sólo día tenía que persuadir a Serena que le iba a comprar algo lindo, pero barato. Obviamente no le diría que sería lo más barato que hubiese en la tienda.

Comenzó diciendo:

—Eh… sí. Yo pensaba darte algo lindo —musitó con voz temblorosa, inquieto por temor a que lo descubriera. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar lo más barato que halló.

Se acercó a una de las vitrinas. Y le habló a un encargado.

—Disculpe, podría mostrarme ese anillo.

El vendedor abrió el mostrador desde su lugar y le preguntó de nuevo cual quería ver. Al final, era un anillo de plata con un diseño un tanto modesto pero lindo.

—Este, señor —dijo el vendedor.

Darien asintió. Y el vendedor le acercó el anillo.

—Usted tiene buen gusto, joven —farfulló el chico. Pero luego susurró sólo para Darien— y muy poco dinero.

—¡Shhh! —le chitó Darien—. Por favor no me haga esto, no estaba preparado.

El vendedor puso cara pícara.

—Entiendo, amigo —susurró.

El chico de la joyería le extendió la cuenta y Darien pagó todo. Por suerte tenía esa cantidad, y mejor aún, le sobraba un poco más para continuar la cita.

Serena tomó el estuche con el anillo y lo abrió lentamente. Su cara se iluminó con tanta alegría se su felicidad ya no cabía en ella. Antes de salir, el vendedor le dijo que cuidara bien ese anillo ya que era uno de los más valiosos que tenían allí. Y se despidió de ellos.

La cita continuó normal, una película, una comida en algún restaurant de comida rápida. Todo normal.

Al final de la salida, Darien llevó a Serena a su casa.

—Serena, espero que te la hayas pasado bien —Darien rompió el último silencio entre ellos.

—Sí, Darien. Me la pasé fenomenal. Siempre que estoy contigo así es.

—Gracias, Serena. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, si se puede, claro.

Serena asintió. Entró a su casa después de eso. Notó un peculiar olor.

—Qué es ese olor —fue directo a la cocina. Su madre había cocinado algo rico para la cena.

Todos los habitantes de la casa, es decir, su familia estaban sentados en el comedor.

—Serena, llegas tarde —le regañó Sammy.

—Serena, toma asiento —dijo dulcemente su madre.

—¡Oh, mamá! ¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Si lo que crees, es lo que es, entonces sí —dijo con duda Ikuko.

Una vez terminada la cena familiar Serena fue a su habitación para descansar, pero antes de eso se duchó y mientras lo hacía se percató que tenía el anillo que Darien le había regalado en su mano. Sonrió.

—Esto lo tienen que saber las chicas, mañana —rió para sus adentros.

Tocaron la puerta del baño.

—Serena, llevas más de media hora dentro —gritó Rini en espera de usar el baño—. O acaso te tapaste.

—¡Rini, cállate! —espetó Serena también—. ¡Qué no ves que estoy en uno de mis momentos especiales!

—¡Pues ten tus momentos especiales fuera del baño, quieres!

—¡No! —ella abrió la puerta— ¡Tend…!

No pudo terminar su frase puesto que Rini se escabulló entre sus piernas y la empujó hacia afuera desde dentro y cerró la puerta.

—¡Espera jovencita! —Serena se levantó— ¡No le puedes hacer esto a tu madre!

—¡Claro que sí puedo!

—¡Muchachitas! —gritó también Ikuko— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y qué es eso de que no puedes hacer eso a su madre?

—Eh… yo… es un juego —farfulló Serena y huyó a su cuarto.

—Qué niñas más raras —dijo para sí Ikuko—. Mejor veo mi novela.

Todo transcurrió normal. Normal en términos en que todo lo que pasó esa noche sucede todos lo días y sin interrupciones.

»»»

Por otro lado esa misma noche, Darien estaba caminado de regreso a casa. Tuvo la idea de invitar a salir a Serena sin el auto para tener más tiempo de platicar, (una buena idea para alargar el tiempo que estas con una persona y para platicar diría yo).

—"No sé cómo me salvé de esta" —dijo para sí.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y caminó lentamente entre las calles desoladas mientras observaba la luna en la noche. Otro poco más y se hubiese quedado sin nada que comer por un mes.

—Qué bueno que pude comprarle ese anillo con el dinero que tenía —se detuvo en una esquina—. Pero no sé porqué me siento algo inquieto acerca de esto.

Se quedó penado.

—¡Esto que siento quizá sea producto de mi imaginación! —espetó al aire— Es decir, no creo que algo malo esté pasando o ¿sí? Pero como dije, por alguna extraña razón, esto que siento. ¿Por qué lo siento? Debo de sentirlo por algo, ¿no? Y si sí lo que siento es algo que sucederá y que cambiará todo lo normal en la tierra y que además hará que el mar se seque… que alguien me diga que es esto que siento en mi pecho. Que me acongoja y me desespera con tanto anhelo. ¡Tan mal me he portado frente a los Dioses que han arrojado una maldición sobre mí! ¡Qué hice‼

Darien alzó sus manos al cielo por una explicación.

—¡Mira mamá, un loco en la calle! —dijo un niño que por ese momento pasaba junto con su mamá de la mano.

—¡Camina, Billy! —con un poco de miedo— ¡Y no lo mires a los ojos!

—¡Sí mamá! —madre e hijo apresuraron el paso y se fueron.

—Espere, Señora —gritó Darien— ¡No soy un loco! Es para una obra de teatro.

—¡No me sigas, y cállate! —gritó la mujer con miedo— ¡O llamo a la policía!

Darien corrió.

* * *

Esto llega a su fin, espero que siga esto :3

Se despide de ustedes Zahakieri.

Buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno bueno, segunda parte parte esta historia. Gracias por los rewiews en el capítulo pasado. Me han ayudado a seguir con esto con mayor rapidez. Espero que lo que venga a continuación sea de su agrado y que además (en conclusión) toda la historia lo sea.

Bueno los dejo con lo siguiente...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serena y las chicas (Luna también estaba) se reunieron en su restaurante de comida rápida favorita. Todas pidieron lo de costumbre y comieron en silencio hasta que al término de la comida, como suelen hacer siempre, comenzaron a platicar.

—Chicas tengo que decirles algo —dijo Serena.

—Seguro que tiene que ver con que Serena quiere comer un segundo platillo —musitó Rei—. Por eso estás subiendo un poco de peso, Serena.

—¡Porqué siempre me molestas con eso, Rei! —dijo enojada.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad.

—Chicas, calma —intervino Amy—. Este no es momento para pelear. ¿Serena, de qué era de lo que querías hablarnos?

—Sí, Serena, qué nos querías decir —le incitó Luna.

—¿Yo? —se señaló ella misma—. Ah, sí. Miren, chicas, la máxima prueba de amor de Darien.

—Imposible —clamó Lita—. Darien te preparó una gran comida sólo para ti.

—O quizá —repuso Rei—, Darien te dio la llave de su departamento —se puso roja cuando imaginó una escena en la que Darien le entrega una llave a Serena y ambos entran a su departamento.

—No, chicas, la máxima prueba de amor en cuando un chico te da la contraseña de su Facebook.

—Pero de qué hablas Mina. Eso no puede ser una prueba amor —le recriminó Rei.

—Tú no sabes nada Rei.

—Una cena romántica también puede ser una prueba de amor —intervino Lita.

Lita, Rei y Mina comenzaron a pelear entre sus ya conocidas discusiones. Palabras fuertes, argumentos concisos de cada una de ellas fueron expuestos en el debate. Amy rió quedamente con la espera de que algo de fuerza mayor los detuviera.

—Chicas, yo… —dijo quedamente Serena cuando todas se olvidaron de ella— solo les iba a mostrar este anillo que me regaló.

Ella siguió ignorada. Tal fue su enojo que, decidida, se fue del restaurante.

—¡Ay! Con ustedes no se puede hablar bien —dijo cuando se fue.

—Espera Serena —pidió Luna y fue tras de ella.

Amy, un poco avergonzada por la escenita de sus amigas, optó por ir tras Serena y no dejarla sola. Ella si había escuchado lo que su amiga quería decirle, y lo que es mejor, quería escuchar el resto.

—Serena, espera —le pidió Luna otra vez—. Te enojaste mucho que has salido del restaurante sin pagar.

Serena se dio media vuelta.

—No, sí pagué.

—De hecho, no —reafirmó Luna.

—¡Oh, rayos! Ahora creerán que soy una delincuente roba almuerzos.

—No te preocupes Serena, yo pagué —dijo Amy cuando los alcanzó. Parecía cansada por la carrera que hizo para llegar con ellas.

—¿En serio, Amy? ¿Cuánto te debo?

—No es nada.

—¿De veras?

—Síp.

—¿Ves Serena?, todas tus amigas se preocupan por ti.

—Pero a veces no es muy notorio —musitó con sarcasmo.

—Ya sé que te puede alegrar, Serena —Amy sacó de sus bolsillos unos extraños audífonos y se los puso en los oídos.

—¿Los probarás aquí, Amy? —dijo Luna.

—Estos audífonos me los dieron Luna y Artemis. Son para escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, ¿me puedes ayudar para saber si sirven a la perfección?

—Claro.

—Piensa en un animal.

—"Esos audífonos de seguro no sirven" —caviló Serena—. "Ya sé, le haré una broma a Amy, le haré creer que estoy pensando en un animal pero en realidad no estaré pensando en nada y cuando le diga que ya pensé en uno en realidad no será más que nada".

—¿Ya?

—Listo, Amy (jujuju) —rió—. ¿En qué estoy pensando?

—Te dije que en un animal, Serena —la _peliazul_ sonrió.

—"Espera, creo que mi risa me delató en algo. Ella ya sabe que estoy pensando en nada. Mejor debería pensar en un animal inexistente como en un Dragón-Unicornio-Pegaso-Marmota. O algo así".

—¿Es un Dragón-Unicornio-Pegaso-Marmota en lo que estás pensando? —interrumpió Amy los pensamientos de Serena.

—"Imposible" —pensó Serena. Y con dramatismo continuó—. "Ha visto a través de mi alma y ha llegado hasta mis pensamientos. Amy ha violado mi mundo de ilusiones. Ya no soy una niña. ¡YA NO!"

Serena sobre actuó en un montón de ademanes hasta que llegó a un poste de luz y lo abrazó y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo.

—No es para tanto, Serena. ¿Quieres intentar?

—Presta —se levantó de súbito y se colocó los audífonos.

—Bien, aquí voy —Amy se preparó para poner sus pensamientos a flote—. "La teoría de la relatividad…"

—¡Toma! —le devolvió los audífonos a la chica.

—Pero si aún no he comenzado —se quejó Amy.

—Amy, si sigo escuchando eso mi cabeza explotará. O lo que es peor… aprenderé algo.

—¿Amy, en qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Luna.

—Sólo pensé en cómo explicarle a Serena la Teoría de la relatividad de Einstein…

—Calla, guacamaya —la tajó Serena—, mejor vamos a otro lado antes de irnos a casa.

—Síp —afirmó Amy.

»»»

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la cafetería.

Las seguían discutiendo sobre aquel tema cuando Serena, Luna y Amy salieron. Aún no llegaban a una conclusión debido a que… ¿qué es una prueba de amor realmente? Quizá no sea algo tangible sino algo que a simple vista no se puede ver. Muy posiblemente las pruebas de amor están en los detalles. Un "hola, cómo amaneciste, Amor", un "¿Qué tal tu día?", un "Te ves linda" cada vez que él la ve llegar. Los momentos en que se demuestra un breve interés por la otra persona es quizá una prueba suficiente de un amor bueno. Pero bueno, ellas aún no llegaban a una conclusión.

Mina fue la primera en notar la ausencia de las dos chicas y la gatita.

—Oigan, ¿y las chicas?

Lita y Rei terminaron la discusión cuando escucharon la pregunta.

—Es cierto —repuso Rei— ¿A dónde habrán ido?

—Quizá fueron al baño, ¿no lo creen así?

—No —intervino Mina—. Para mí que nos han abandonado aquí.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Lita con sobresalto— Y si no pagaron sus alimentos y nos dejaron la cuenta a nosotras. Yo no traje dinero extra, sólo lo justo para pagar lo que consumí.

—Lo mismo digo yo —dijo Rei.

—No, quizá sí pagaron. _Espero_ que hayan pagado. ¡No quiero quedarme a lavar trastes hoy!

Hubo un silencio.

—Y si nos escabullimos sin pagar —propuso la rubia.

—Mina, creo que eso es lo más tonto y arriesgado que has dicho esta semana —le recriminó Lita.

—La única forma de averiguar es yendo al mostrador y pagar la cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué quería hablarnos Serena?

—Me pareció haber escuchado un anillo —dijo Rei

—Un anillo… —musitó Mina con aire pensativo— un regalo de Darien.

Lita se petrificó. Comenzó por poner en su cabeza un montón de posibilidades. Y qué tal si ese "regalo", esa prueba de amor de la que hablaba Serena, un anillo. Si mezclaba esas palabras junto con la palabra Darien, sólo había un significado. Sí, ese significado del cual tú te habrás dado cuenta. Y además es el título de esta historia.

Matrimonio; surcó su mente. Lita negó con la cabeza, es decir eso es imposible, si bien Darien y Serena se casarán en un futuro, no significaba que tal evento estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. La castaña dejó escapar una risa preocupada.

—¿Lita, qué tienes? —inquirió Mina.

—Nada, no es nada. Mejor paguemos y vayámonos.

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencida Rei.

»»»

—Oigan chicas, ella no es Rini.

—A ver, a ver —exclamó Serena cubriendo la vista del sol y enfocando a la niña que caminaba hacia ellas.

—Sí, es Rini.

Las cuatro se encontraron. Rini parecía un poco enojada.

—¡Serena, cómo te atreves a salir sin mí!

—Espera, Serena —intervino Luna—, no me dijiste que habías invitado a Rini y que ella te dijo que no tenía ganas de ir.

Serena rió esporádicamente, la habían atrapado. Su nerviosismo se notó.

—Ay, Serena —comentó resignada la gata.

—Ella me invitó a ir a ver al dentista —dijo Rini—, era obvio que le diría que no quería ir. No después de que _aquello_ ocurrió —dijo con preocupación. Recordó aquel día en el que fue con Serena a ese consultorio.

—Bueno, Rini. No deberías preocuparte por eso. Lo pasado, pasado —terció Amy para calmar el ambiente—. Y si nos acompañas ahora. No sabemos bien qué hacer pero te aseguro que haremos algo divertido, ¿no es verdad, Serena?

—Eh, sí —Serena se rascó la cabeza, luego continuó con una disculpa—. Perdóname, no lo haré otra vez, te lo prometo.

—Ya que esto es para hacerte sentir bien, Rini. ¿Qué te parecería elegir el lugar a donde iremos?

—Amy, pero iríamos a la heladería.

—Lo siento, amiga, pero ya que provocaste esto, tendrás que enmendarlo.

—Está bien… —Rini se puso a pensar—, iremos al _Arcade._

—Pero mi helado… (bu, bu, bu) —se quejó.

—Serena, asume tus responsabilidades —le regañó Luna.

—Está bien —Serena decayó en animo.

* * *

Si está leyendo el final, se lo agradezco mucho. Yo sé que habrá personas que quizá no lean los comentarios finales de un autor (me incluyo ya que a veces, no me da el tiempo de hacerlo) pero si los leen me hace feliz. Es genial que podamos compartir el gusto por algo en común como lo es el _anime, fanfic's _y_ Sailor Moon._ Muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme. :3

Se despide de ustedes Zahakieri, que tengan una linda mañana, tarde, noche, madrugada (no se qué día y a qué hora lo lean); se los deseo.

Y posdata, para un rewiew de la ves pasada, jajaja, soy niño :P que creo que me tomaste por mujer. No hay problema, me dio risa que eso pasara, pero ya saben, para futuras referencias, soy varón.

_Chao~_, chicas (intuyo que la mayoría serán mujeres las que lean esto).


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien.

Esta parte la iba a subir ayer pero de la nada se me fue el Internet, y es por eso que ahora lo subo.

Jajaja, me acaban de decir que soy el primer chico que ven por estos lugares. Eso suena divertido. :3

Pero bueno, sin más les dejo con lo que sigue... espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.

* * *

—Esa Serena. Nos invita… y luego se va.

—Calma Rei, tal vez tenga sus razones —Lita defendió a Serena—. Bueno, creo que este es el adiós. Hasta mañana, chicas.

—Sí, Lita, adiós. También adiós, Rei.

—Bye, chicas.

Todas se despidieron. Cada una a sus respectivas casas. Cabe aclarar que sus casas no estaban muy juntas que digamos por lo su camino de regreso comprendía una ida solitaria hasta ella.

»»»

No sólo las chicas salen los sábados. Aquel día, Darien también tenía ganas de salir, pero no salir solo. Estaba un poco triste porque él no podía estar con su novia ese día debido a que ella saldría con sus amigas. Pero bueno, que le puede hacer a eso.

De la nada, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes _random_ en las cuales estaba Serena. Y de imagen en imagen, la de un anillo apareció.

—"Es cierto" —recordó—. "Le compré un regalo ayer en el centro comercial. Pero porqué me siento inquieto acerca de ese regalo".

Se detuvo para pensar mejor. Sin darse cuenta, entró a áreas residenciales. Se estaba alejando del centro de la ciudad.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos tampoco notó que comenzó a hablar sólo.

—¿Pero qué me pasa? Un anillo como regalo, no es más que eso, un regalo. Pero y sí por dadas circunstancias, no fuese así. Es decir, si… espera, ¿un anillo qué significa? —giró en una esquina. Luego en la siguiente— Puede significar muchas cosas: un regalo de graduación, una forma de recordar algo, matrimonio… (ja, ja, ja) —rió nerviosamente.

Se detuvo. Parpadeó. Pensó. Luego siguió caminando.

—¿Acabo de decir, matrimonio? Ella y yo un día nos casaremos, pero no creo que sea pronto, aún no estoy listo. (Ja, ja, ja). Un anillo puede significar matrimonio, qué gracioso. Lo compré para como detalle improvisado hacia ella. No creo que lo malinterprete. ¿O sí?

Se detuvo de nuevo. Pensó. Luego reanudo su periplo.

—Serena no es tan tonta como para… ¡Oh, no! ¡Pero si es Serena! ¡Lo más probable es que ella lo malinterprete! ¡Aún soy muy joven para el matrimonio! ¡Aún no estoy listo para este tipo de cosas! ¡No estoy listo!¡NO! —alzó sus manos hacia el cielo.

—Mira, mamá… el loco de ayer.

—¡Billy, te dije que no lo miraras a los ojos!

—¡Pero no estoy loco, señora!

—¡Policía, policía!

Darien huyó.

»»»

Rini, Serena, Amy y Luna, jugaban en uno de los múltiples juegos que ofrecía el local donde Andrew trabajaba. Serena era aplastada por Rini en un juego de peleas cuando unos chicos pasaron por ese lugar.

—Escucharon —dijo el chico A—. Desde ayer me dijeron que por las calles aparece un loco rogándole a Dios.

—Es cierto —corroboró el chico B—. Yo escuché que es un fantasma que no obedeció las leyes naturales y fue en contra de Dios y por eso deambula por aquí sin descanso.

—Un demonio escuché yo —dijo la chica que los acompañaba.

Desafortunadamente, Serena escuchó parte de la conversación. Su miedo fue tal que instintivamente soltó el mando del juego y se fue detrás de Amy para protegerse.

—Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa…

—Sí, hablaron acerca de uno —corroboró Luna desde el hombro de Amy.

—No quisiera encontrarme con ese loco fantasma yo sola. Tengo miedo, Amy.

—Descuida, Serena, las probabilidades de encontrarte con un fantasma en este mundo son muy bajas, y además no creo que ese fantasma exista.

—¿De verdad, Amy?

—Síp, mejor terminemos de jugar, si te apetece nos iremos temprano a casa.

—Pero ustedes me prometieron diversión hasta que terminara el día —dijo Rini.

—Pero eso fue antes de saber que había un fantasma loco suelto por la calles.

»»»

Darien terminó cansado de su carrera que cuando paró apenas pudo quedarse de pie. Jadeó un poco, pero lentamente fue llenando sus pulmones de aire y descansó.

—¿Darien, eres tú? —le preguntó una voz conocida.

Darien volteó pero no vio a nadie.

—Arriba —volteó. Era Artemis en la barda de una casa.

—Artemis, eras tú.

—Sí. ¿Y dime, que te trae por acá?

—Lo mismo te preguntaría, ¿qué haces acá?

—Yo, sólo salí a pasear, de hecho estoy regresando a casa.

—¿A casa de Mina?

—Sí, esta es la casa de Mina.

Artemis indicó que la barda donde estaba sentado pertenecía a la casa de Mina. De un salto, llegó hasta los pies de Darien. Darien se hincó para charlar.

—No me has respondido.

—¡Ah! Respecto al porqué estoy aquí —Darien rió nerviosamente—. La verdad estaba un poco confundido que no me di cuenta que había llegado hasta aquí. Salí a pasear y luego pensé muchas cosas y… heme aquí.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que te estará dando vueltas en la cabeza que ha hecho que te pierdas —comentó intrigado Artemis.

—Pues te contaré algo; y dime de hombre a hombre…

Silencio… Artemis lo miró con duda.

—De hombre a gato —corrigió Darien—. Qué pasaría si por alguna extraña razón, un príncipe al que llamaremos Endymin, le compró un regalo a su princesa. Ese regalo es un anillo que le dio a manera de eso, un simple regalo. Pero que por alguna extraña razón, este príncipe, cree que tal vez su princesa crea que se lo dio para formalizar un compromiso. ¿Crees que la princesa crea que es para formalizar, _ese_ compromiso?

Artemis lo miró con sospecha.

—No creo que haya problema, la princesa no creerá eso a menos de que ese príncipe le haya dicho que en realidad eso sea. Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero si la princesa es Serena, creo que deberías decirle ya porque quizá ya se lo creyó…

—Espera, esto no se trata sobre Serena y yo… —quiso negar—. Bueno ya me descubriste… ¿y qué debería decirle?

—Pues la verdad, dile que… —Artemis se detuvo, le pareció escuchar que algún bote metálico de basura caía, pero no le dio importancia…

»»»

Mina se encontraba de regreso a su casa. Por la discusión con sus amigas se había arruinado parte de la salida con ellas. Sin lugar a dudas, pelear, no fue una buena idea desde el principio. Juró no volverlo a hacer para no estropear otras salidas.

Su camino a casa se lo sabía de memoria por lo que recorrerlo de regreso no fue más que un simple juego de niños.

Cerca de su hogar estaba cuando, a lo lejos, le pareció ver a dos seres conocidos. Se acercó sigilosamente para estar seguro de ello pues lo más extraño era que esos dos estaban afuera de su casa hablando. Escondiéndose en una esquina los distinguió bien. Eran nada más y nada menos que Darien y Artemis hablando. Estaba a punto de hablarles cuando notó que parecía que tenían algo importante entre manos discutiendo. Prefirió esconderse y escuchar algo de lo que comentaban. Sin percatarse se apoyó en un bote de metal y sin querer lo tiró. Se asustó porque pensó que sería descubierta, pero no fue así. Al fin escuchó lo que Artemis tenía que decir.

—El matrimonio es algo importante y especial. No debe ser cosa de juego, hay que decir eso con seriedad y ser lo más prudente.

—Sí, tienes razón.

A Mina todo lo que resonó en sus oídos fue matrimonio, matrimonio, matrimonio, matrimonio. De alguna manera se excitó por el tema tan extraño que estaban abordando los chicos. ¿Matrimonio con quién? ¿Artemis y Luna?

De la nada la imagen de un anillo apareció. Recordó que después de la pelea Rei comentó que lo que Serena les diría estaba relacionado con un anillo. Cada pieza embonó donde creía ella que embonaría.

El anillo, la prueba de amor, Darie y Artemis hablando de matrimonio…

Esto tenía que hablarlo con sus amigas. Cogió el celular y las llamó a todas para citarlas en un parque cercano. Y salió corriendo para allá.

* * *

Con esto finaliza.

azucenas45: que tal va todo, jaja, ¿te ha gustado? Espero que te guste mucho este fic, trataré de hacerlo cómico y un poco romántico :D

yuukychan: Yei, soy el primero :3 eso me hace sentir orgulloso, o algo así, no sé como describirlo :P

Flakis: Jajaja, la verdad, no fuiste tú, pero me da gusto que leas los comentarios finales que hago :3 Y no deberías predecir lo que sigue en la historia :I podrías arruinarte el final :P jajaja. Mejor deja que se desarrolle todo por sí sólo. Y que la historia te sorprenda.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero y les haya agradado y me leen a la próxima.

Chao...

Se despide Zahakieri.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola.

Perdón por no haber subido capítulo rápido, la verdad es que no tuve Internet desde el 28 hasta hoy y pues eso no es excusa. Es que la verdad no me apetecía salir de mi casa porque hacía frío y el cyber esta caro por acá. Pero bueno, pues Feliz año nuevo a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, les deseo lo mejor. Y que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor con sus familias. :3

Sin más que agregar, aquí la continuación.

* * *

Regresando con Darien y Artemis.

—Gracias, Artemis, tu plática me ayudó mucho —le agradeció Darien.

—De nada. Ahora sabes qué hacer.

—Buscaré a Serena y le explicaré todo o mejor aún, antes de que saque sus conclusiones. Pero ya es muy tarde. Mejor la llamo llegando a casa.

—Claro, Darien. Haz lo que creas pertinente.

Se despidieron.

Darien más relajado emprendió el regreso a su departamento. Tenía la esperanza de contactar a Serena y explicarle todo desde allá y si les parecía mejor, quizá hasta podría citarla para aclarar todo mientras tuvieran una cita.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es increíble que haya pasado todo esto. Uno cómo iba a saber que un anillo terminaría por hacerme creer cosas raras. Esto es simplemente un momento para recordad y utilizar como una anécdota que contaré en el futuro, tal vez a mis nietos o hijos… (ja, ja, ja) —rió felizmente—. O mejor dicho que le contaré a Rini. Ella debe saber mejor que nosotros en qué fecha exactamente nos casaremos Serena y yo. ¡Pero qué gracioso es esto! ¡Ojalá alguien me esté grabando para guardarlo para la posteridad! ¡O mejor aún! ¡Que lo narre como en esas novelas ligeras o _fanfic's_!

—¿¡Otra vez tú!?

—No, espere señora… —Darien reconoció la voz. Se giró hacia ella.

—Señor Loco, creo que es el destino —dijo el pequeño Billy.

—¡Policía, policía!

Darien huyó.

»»»

Todas llegaron al lugar esperado. Las primeras en llegar fueron Rei y Lita, luego se les unieron Serena, Amy, Rini y Luna.

—¡Serena, cómo te atreves a dejarnos plantadas en el restaurant! —la encaró Rei.

—Pues te veías divertida discutiendo con tu cara llena de arrugas por tus rabietas —le respondió Serena.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Amy rió divertida. Era de esperarse esto.

—Chicas, no peleen —intervino Lita—. Por lo menos esperemos a que llegue Mina.

—En eso tienes razón —comentó Serena—, ¿pero qué haremos hasta entonces?

—¡Oh! Tengo algo que contarles —habló Lita. Les pidió a todas que se acercaran un poco más—. Me he enterado que _El Fantasma Loco_ ha atacado de nuevo.

—Te refieres a ese fantasma que ruega a los cielos —preguntó Rei.

Lita asintió. Serena comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, sin lugar a dudas, ella les tenía un poco de miedo. Su rostro palideció y se acercó a Amy y la abrazó.

—Por favor, podrían no hablar de ello ahorita —balbuceó Serena con miedo—. Además se está haciendo tarde, no deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas.

—¡Sí, ya deberíamos regresar! —secundó Rini.

—Rini, tú si me entiendes —Serena se hincó y la abrazó—. Tú y yo no vamos a casas.

Rei las tomó por el cuello de la camisa para evitar que escaparan. Es decir, sabía que ambas le tenían miedo a los fantasmas, pero habían quedado con Mina para verse en ese punto. Mina había dicho que era algo importante lo que tenía que decirles.

Su espera no fue muy larga, de un instante a otro, Mina apareció y se acercó a ellas.

—Chicas, llegaron rápido —dijo Mina cuando llegó. Se detuvo a descansar un poco.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste? —preguntó gentilmente Amy.

—Pues la verdad, chicas. Esto es un notición. No me lo van a creer.

—¿Qué es lo que no te creeremos? —inquirió Lita con inquietud.

—Les diré. Estaba regresado a mi casa cuando vi a Darien y Artemis hablando. Ellos parecían serios a la hora de hablar y lo que me sorprendió fue que ellos estaban hablando de matrimonio.

—¿Y eso qué? —comentó Rei.

—¿Qué no lo entienden? —les reprendió Mina.

—Uh-huh —negaron todas al unísono.

Mina tomó la mano izquierda de Serena y la alzó frente al grupo.

—¿Ya me entienden?

—Uh-huh —negaron todas menos Amy.

—¡No me digas que…! —dijo Amy sorprendida.

—Pues te lo estoy contando, Amy. Créeme.

—¿Díganos qué pasa? —preguntó intrigada Serena y Rini.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —musitó Rei.

—No me lo esperaba —dijo Luna.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Lita—. "Mis sospechas eran ciertas".

—¿Qué, el qué? —gritaron Serena y Rini al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Díganos, chicas, no nos dejen fuera de esto! ¡No entendemos!

Hubo silencio. Rini y Serena estaban a la expectativa de que alguien dijera algo más.

—¿Eres tonta, Serena? —le regañó Rei— Analiza. Darien y Artemis hablando de matrimonio, y luego mira tu anillo. Darien quiere casarse contigo.

—¡¿Quéeeeeee?! —Serena se paralizó.

—Esperen. Esto no puede ser… —se quejó Rini.

—¡Aún no estoy lista para casarme! —gritó la chica— ¡Y mucho menos estoy lista para tener una Rini en mi estómago!

—Útero —corrigió Amy.

—¡Aún no estoy lista para nacer! —se volvió a quejar la niña de cabello rosa y lloró un poco. Corrió hacia algún lugar del parque—. ¡Aún no!

—¿Chicas qué haré? —dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

—Serena, cálmate —intentó tranquilizarla Amy—. No te alteres, aún no es el momento para ello…

—Pero… ¡Pero aún no estoy lista! ¡Aún soy joven y estoy en la flor de mi hermosa y bella juventud! ¡No quierooooo…!

¡Clap! Rei la abofeteó.

—¡Serena, Serena! —exclamó Rei.

Lita se rió.

—Qué extraño se oye cuando le dices a Serena que se serene —dijo la castaña.

—Pero no tenías por qué pegarme, Rei —Serena se sobó la mejilla.

—Yo… —Rei se quedó callada—. Está bien, no tenía porque haberlo hecho, pero siempre lo he querido hacer.

—Bueno, Serena, ya que estás serena… (ja, ja, ja) No me canso de decirlo… —dijo Lita— hay que buscar a Rini, me pareció que estaba un poco impactada por esto.

»»»

Rin había buscado un lugar para estar a sola. Lo único malo de esto era que estaba en un parque y era casi de noche, pero eso no evitaba que aún hubiese personas cerca. Sus pies corrieron hasta que ella no pudo más, se detuvo a descansar y vio un columpio solitario. Qué mejor lugar que ese.

Se sentó en él y ligeramente se impulsaba mientras pensaba.

—"Esto no puede estar pasando, no aún. Sé que Serena y Darien son mis padres y sé que se deben de casar para que yo pueda nacer, pero ahora no es tiempo, según sé se casarán dentro de un par de años más, y si esto llega a pasar, quizá el futuro cambie y luego yo no nazca…"

La niña entristeció un poco. Y eso será verdad, si por alguna circunstancia el pasado llegase a tener un momento a destiempo o un ligero cambio, el futuro se vería obligado a cambiar.

Miró sus pies mientras se impulsaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía evitar que esto sucediera, es decir, evitar que sus padres se casen en el pasado, es lo mismo que hacerlos que se casen en una fecha diferente. Ambas tienen consecuencias sobre un futuro que sería incierto para ella.

Escuchó ruidos cerca de ella y alzó la vista. Serena se acercaba pero aún no la había visto sentada en el columpio. La rubia al fin la notó columpiándose cerca y fue hacia ella. Rini bajó la vista. Se sentó a su lado en el columpio contiguo.

—Según me dijeron las chicas, te veías asustada Rini —dijo agregando ruido al ambiente, hasta antes de eso solo se oía el rechinar del metal en fricción del columpio.

Rini no habló.

—Yo también no sé qué pensar, y me siento un poco asustada —Rini la observó. Serena le sonrió—. Y sabes una cosa…

La rubia había hablado con madurez.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con suavidad la niña.

—Hay que afrontar este tipo de situaciones como los adultos…

—¿Cómo?

—Huyendo…

—Serena, no creo que hu… —Rin se detuvo, y pensó— "Si Serena se mantiene huyendo por par de años, quizá todo ocurra como debe de ocurrir. Podría funcionar algo como esto". ¡Podría ser…!

—Rini, me estás asustando, después del: _hu…_ te quedaste callada mirando el vacío como por un minuto y de repente gritas: _¡Podría ser…!_

—¡Ah!, perdón pero es que…

—¡Oh! Ahí están chicas —dijo Mina cuando las encontró. Estaba acompañada por las demás.

—¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo tengo una idea —propuso Rini—. Y es…

Ella propuso lo que había pensado. Propuso evitar un tiempo a Darien y hacerle pensar que aún no era tiempo para el matrimonio. Que se esperara un poco antes de hacer algo como eso.

Algo así funcionaría, claro… si es que ese fuera el problema, pero no lo era así. Un malentendido ¡Uh! No sería mejor hablarlo directamente antes de disuadir a alguien para que no haga algo.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Lita.

—Yo opino lo mismo —corroboró Mina—. Buen plan Rini.

—Y si mejor lo hablamos con Darien en lugar de darle indirectas… —intervino Amy.

—Amy, si todo fuera así de fácil, la vida no se llamaría vida… —comentó Mina—. Además ya sabes lo que dicen: Muerto el perro se acabó la risa…

—Quizá quisiste decir, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia —la corrigió Amy.

—¿En serio? Siempre creí que se acababa la risa.

—Esperen, esperen… ¿pero no mataremos a Darien, verdad?

—Claro que no, Serena —dijo Rei. Se acercó a ella—. Simplemente quiere decir que iremos sobre el problema y ya. Eso es todo.

—¿Nadie muere? —preguntó Serena temerosamente.

—Nadie muere —respondió Rei.

—Bien, ya sabemos que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante —musitó Lita—. Sólo separaremos a Darien de Serena por un tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Sí —dijeron todas al unísono.

—Ahora, ya vámonos antes de que ese loco fantasma venga y no ataque… —espetó Serena con miedo.

Después de eso cada una regresó a su casa. Y todo quedó de ese modo.

* * *

Fin hasta hoy. Pues la verdad hasta ahorita ya tengo 4/6 terminados o mejor dicho 2/3, pero bueno no se preocupen por que crean que lo dejaré a medias, está decidido que tendrá un final. Y pensar que esto salió de un sueño mientras veía SM ¿quién lo diría?

Flakis: no te preocupes a veces hago eso de adelantarme en la historia, pero lo que más me gusta es que me sorprendan con otra cosa diferente, eso me agrada en las películas y animes.

bunny moon 18: gracias por tu comentario. Ya me pongo a terminarlo para darle un final pronto.

: Jajaja, me han dicho que en mis historias uso a los personajes como de verdad actuarían en una situación así, es decir, no los altero mucho y la historia pareciera que de verdad pasaría. Ojalá y con este fic sea igual, espero usarlos en su modo habitual.

Emilia-Romagna: Tienes razón... pero qué se le va a hacer, fue Mina quien la escuchó, quizá si hubiese sido Amy la historia sería otra, ¿No? además es más divertido así. Eso creo.

marichika:Sí, actualizaré lo más rápido posible, no desesperes. Y me gusta usar las personalidades así (sin alteración alguna) se siente más real de ese modo.

Bueno con esto termino esta parte y pronto subiré las que faltan, calculo y serán como 30 hojas de word por lo que hay pa'rato :3

Cuídense y adiós.

Zahakieri


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días, o tardes, o noches, o madrugadas, bueno buenos _[Insertarsaludoadecuadoaquí]_

Como les decía, un saludo, espero que estén bien y que disfruten de esta parte del capítulo que sigue... jajaja, ahora no sé que más agregar, pero bueno, sin más rodeos, aquí está la quinta parte. :3

Este es un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero les guste...

* * *

En casa de los Tsukino, Serena y Rini tuvieron la cena junto a su familia.

Serena subió a su cuarto después de lavarse los dientes y Rini la alcanzó allá. Hablaron un poco de diferentes cosas. A ambas se les había olvidado todo el problema que había sucedido esa tarde, lo cual no le dieron importancia.

El teléfono de la sala sonó.

—¡Serena, te hablan por teléfono! —le habló su madre desde la planta baja.

Serena, ignorando quien era, bajó junto con Rino. La chiquilla bajó para husmear en el refrigerador por algún dulce abandonado el él.

La rubia puso el teléfono en su oído.

—¿Bueno?

—Ehm… ¿eres Serena?

Era Darien al otro lado de la línea. De súbito recordó todo el plan. Tenía que salir huyendo, dejar el teléfono y no ver a Darien por un tiempo hasta que las chicas hablaran con él y le dijeran que aún no era tiempo para el matrimonio. Una vida por delante que disfrutar antes de tan especial vínculo como el ser esposo/a de alguien.

Serena se trabó, balbuceó algo intentando zafarse de embrollo y fingió la voz:

—¡Ehm…! ¿Darien? —fingió la voz de un niño, específicamente de su hermano menor, Sammy— A Serena se la comieron los gatos…

—¿Qué? —respondió o mejor dicho, preguntó Darien.

—Espera, Rini sabe mejor lo que pasó.

Rini, que felizmente pasaba por ahí con un pequeño pastelillo, fue abducida por su madre y acercada al teléfono. La obligó a contestar. Serena subió rápido a su cuarto.

—¿Serena?

—No, soy Rini.

—¿Rini, puedes decirme que pasó con Serena?

—¡Se-se la comieron los gatos!

—Me estás diciendo que a mi novia se la comieron Artemis y Luna.

—Este… yo… Darien, llama otro día Serena está dormida ahora…

—Está bien, Rini. Pero le puedes decir que mañana iré a su casa para decirle algo importante —dijo un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la chica de cabello rosado.

—Sí, yo le digo… —musitó nerviosa.

Al fin colgó.

La pequeña subió al cuarto de Serena y la regañó por haberla dejado en aquella situación, después le explicó que Darien tenía pensado llegar mañana para decirle _algo_ importante. Ambas intuyeron que se refería a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Serena, un poco miedosa, llamó a sus amigas para reunirse temprano en casa de Rei para no estar en su casa cuando Darien tuviese pensado llegar.

Todas aceptaron verse allá, al cabo y qué, mañana era domingo.

»»»

Darien colgó en su casa. Cada vez se sentía más confundido y aquella sensación que sintió en un principio no se había ido, sino que estaba haciéndose más notoria. Salió al balcón de su apartamento y apoyado en el barandal, miró la luna que, grande y majestuosa, iluminaba la noche.

Suspiró dejando salir todas sus penurias.

—¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?!

—¡Mira mamá, vivimos en la misma cuadra que el loco!

—¡¿Otra vez tú?! —gritó una mujer desde la calle. Era aquella mujer de esa misma tarde— ¡Policía, policía!

—¡Se equivoca, señora! ¡No estoy loco!

Darien entró a la privacidad de su departamento temeroso de la policía y cerró sus puertas.

»»»

Todas las chicas se reunieron temprano. Rei las invitó a pasar a su cuarto y ponerse cómodas mientras ella traía un poco de té y algo para merendar en esa habitación. Ya era costumbre hacer eso cada vez que tenían que estudiar y muy pocas veces se reunían ahí para algo que no sea precisamente el estudio.

Serena fue la primera en atacar la bandeja con diferentes pastelillos en ella. No tenía piedad si se trataba de eso a lo que más le gustaba. Uno, dos, tres pasteles en menos de tres minutos, record guiness…, quizá.

Rei puso cara de desagrado cuando la vio hacer eso. Pero en el fondo ya lo veía venir, sin mencionar que a pesar de eso, aún la quería como su mejor amiga. Y como su mejor amiga tenía que insultarla para demostrarle su amor.

—¡Oye, Serena, no crees que ya estás un poco llenita!

—¡Y ahí vas! Otra vez atacando mi figura, Rei ni que fueras una supermodelo.

—No tienes derecho de decirme eso. Sabes muy bien que si haces eso, ya no serás atractiva para los chicos… —Rei le sacó la lengua.

—¿Pero quién es la que tiene novio? —le retó Serena.

—Ahora sí te pasaste —Rei estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la rubia cuando Lita la detuvo.

—¡Aaahh! —gritó Serena y se escondió detrás de Amy.

—Rei, cálmate —le dijo Lita.

—¡Pero ella se merece unos golpes! —gritó Rei.

—¡Pero tú empezaste, Rei! —espetó la rubia.

—Chicas, calma —intervino Amy.

Rini negó con la cabeza. Como era posible que su futura madre actuara de una manera tan infantil. Ella, como toda una dama, se quedó callada ignorando todo lo que sucedía en la habitación de Rei, tomó un pastelillo y lo comió en silencio mientras bebía su té.

—¡Esto es trabajo para Mina Hino, la sailor de amor…! —todos se quedaron en silencio, y Rini ignorando—. ¡Yo daré fin a esta discusión sin sentido!

—Em… disculpen… —alguien tocó a la puerta. La voz pertenecía a Darien.

Todas se quedaron quietas y calladas. Habían hecho mucho ruido y escándalo como para que alguien los escuchara a varios metros de distancia. Sin dudas, Darien las había escuchado. Tenían que pensar rápido, pero ya.

—¡Serena! —susurró Rei—. Debajo de mi cama.

Sin rechistar la chica se escabulló en allí. La chica de la casa se soltó de Lita y se arregló la ropa. Abrió la puerta corrediza dejando ver al chico.

Darien pasó la vista por la habitación. No estaba Serena, pero sí estaba Rini y Luna.

—Hola, Darien, ¿qué te trae por acá? —preguntó la anfitriona.

—Hola, chicas, estaba buscando a Serena porque me dijeron que estaría aquí —el chico dudó un poco—. ¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo?

—E-e-e… —balbuceó Rei.

—¡Estudiando! —intervino Mina—. ¿Qué más haríamos nosotras aquí?

—¿En serio? —dijo Amy un poco extrañada y luego dijo feliz:—¡Qué bueno que traje mi libro de matemáticas!

—¿De veras? —preguntó Darien.

—¡Claro! ¡Somos el futuro de Japón! —gritó con entusiasmo Mina— ¡Y haremos de nuestro país, el mejor del mundo!

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencido por la sobreactuación—. ¿Puedo quedarme para esperar a Serena?

Rini al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar el sentirse descubierta. Si se quedaba, Darien encontraría a Serena y pasaría lo que aún no debería de pasar. Su darse cuenta tragó un pedazo algo grande de pastel que posteriormente se le atoró en la garganta.

Cof, cof.

—¡¿Rini qué te pasa?! —gritó Lita.

La chica, a base de señas le dio a entender que el problema era una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias. Rei y Darien no se percataron de la emergencia.

—¡Pero qué dices, Darien, no puedes entrar en la habitación de una chica! —dijo avergonzada Rei mientras le pegaba con una palmadita en el hombro—. Además tienes novia. Mejor vete, que nos dijo que iría al centro porque no quería estudiar.

—¿En serio?

—¿Darien, te mentiría? Además la palabras _estudio y Serena_ no se pueden mezclar en la misma oración.

—Eso también es verdad, bueno gracias. Iré a buscarla en el centro.

—¡Adiós Darien!

El chico se fue y Rei cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en ella y dejó salir un suspiró. Al abrir los ojos vio a Lita haciéndole a Rini una llave de lucha.

—¡Lita, no te pases con Rini! ¡La estás lastimando!

Serena salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama cuando escuchó eso. El que la lastimaran no podía perdonarlo, es más, ella podría dar su vida por aquella niña a quien conocía como su amiga que también sería su hija, podemos decirle amor de madre, pero la extraña situación de que teniendo un parentesco grande en ADN y el hecho de que Serena es virgen… bueno ya me entendieron, no sé si se pueda llamar así.

—¡¿Qué le hacen a Rini?! —dijo preocupada.

—Tranquilas, chicas, Lita sólo está ayudando, Rini se estaba asfixiando.

—Espera, ¿no era una llave de lucha libre?

—No —dijo Amy—. Es una maniobra de primero auxilios llamada _maniobra de Heimlich, _y es para desobstruir las vías respiratorias.

—¿Estás bien, Rini? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que me estaba ahogando con un pedazo del pastel.

—Menos mal —Rei dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, ya que todo se calmó —dijo Amy— es hora de estudiar —sacó un libro de matemáticas.

Mina le susurró a Lita.

—Creí que lo estaba actuando.

—Sí —respondió la castaña— yo creí que estaba bromeando.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó Serena—. ¡Hoy no!

—Amy —dijo Mina—. Lo de estudiar lo decía en broma…

—Ah —dijo tristemente—. Pero yo creí…

—No llores —habló Lita—, te parecería bien si lo dejamos para mañana después de clases.

—¡Está bien! —dijo felizmente.

Fueron engañadas por la sutileza de su amiga. Mina notó un peculiar instrumento sobre la mesa cerca de Amy.

—¿Qué es Amy? —dijo Mina.

—¡Oh! ¿Esto? —Amy tomó los audífonos en sus manos—. Solo es un aparato que me dio Artemis y Luna que sirve para leer la mente de las demás personas.

—Lo que me recuerda ¿Ya lo probaste ayer, qué te pareció Amy? —le preguntó Luna.

—Son interesantes los pensamientos de las personas.

—¿Y de verdad funciona? —preguntó Rei.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó emocionada Mina.

—De verdad funciona —lo corroboró Serena. Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer pastelillos—. Ayer Amy lo probó en mí y leyó todos mis pensamientos.

—Pues de seguro solo escuchó estática ya que tú no debes tener nada en la cabeza —le atacó Rei.

—¡Calla, Rei! ¡En tu cabeza sólo se oirá el viento surcando una cavidad hueca!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Rei y Serena comenzaron a pelear.

—Basta, chicas —les incitó Mina a mantener la compostura, lo cual las otras dos chicas no le dieron importancia y siguieron su pelea como hacían cada vez que alguna de las dos ofendía a la otra.

Mina se resignó y mejor fue a sentarse.

—A ver, a ver, lee mis pensamientos —pidió Mina.

—Bueno, yo… —Mina le quitó los audífonos y se los puso a Amy para que comenzara.

—Pensaré en algo ya —dijo la rubia:— "Esto es emocionante, podría pensar en varias cosas y Amy me leería mis pensamientos. Esto me hace pensar… ¿Dolerá? Espero que no" —sonrió—. "Imagínate lo que podría lograr con esto, podría leer conversaciones ajenas y enterarme de cosas que los demás no quieren decir, sabré sus más grandes secretos y…"

—Mina —le interrumpió Amy los pensamientos—. No creo que usarlo de ese modo sea correcto.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Funciona! —gritó Mina.

Se acercó a Amy y la miró a los ojos.

—"Ahora quiero que digas esto, Amy: _Quiero tacos y Sailor Venus es la mejor, ¡Yei!_".

Amy rió nerviosamente.

—Dilo —le obligó Mina.

—Qui… Qui —Amy dijo quedamente y se puso roja de la vergüenza— quiero ta-ta tacos y…

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡QUIEROTACOSYSALORVENUSESLAMEJORYEI!

Mina se echó a reír a carcajadas y Amy se quedó avergonzada como pudiendo que la tierra se la comiera. Al no entender del todo Lita lo que estaba pasando dijo:

—¿Y cómo funciona, Amy?

Amy miró a Luna, y la gata le devolvió la mirada a la chica. Amy se puso nerviosa.

—Eh… yo… este…

—Pues la verdad el cómo funciona no es muy interesante —Luna al rescate.

Rei y Serena, acostada una sobre otra en el suelo, hicieron pausa para escuchar la conversación que parecía que estaba tomando una dirección intrigante y sospechosa.

—Por favor, dinos —pidió Mina.

—Pues la verdad es que… —Luna hizo una pausa.

A Mina le brillaron los ojos, sabía que lo que ocultaban era algo grande, así que insistió en presionarlas para que dijeran todo y que les explicaran cómo era el mecanismo que usaba en artefacto para lograr su cometido de leer mentes.

La rubia se puso frente a Amy y Luna y las miró a los ojos. En un movimiento maestro dijo:

—Por favooooor —evocando toda la ternura que podía usar.

Amy se rindió. Si le pedían por favor una cosa, era lógico pensar que lo haría, y más aún tratándose de una de sus amigas quien se lo pedía. Exhaló un poco de aire a manera de resignación y tomó los audífonos más cerca de ella.

—Bueno, pues la verdad es que… —hizo una pausa— sólo funciona con personas con personas de mente ingenua e infantil… y algo…

—¿Quieres decir que funciona sólo con personas tontas? —preguntó Rei—. Eso explica porqué le pudiste leer los pensamientos a Serena.

—Pero Amy, entonces cómo pude escucharte aquella vez…

—Pues la verdad, Serena, es que al momento de usarlos yo, se quedó un vinculo entre el lector de mentes y yo y pues fue por eso que pudiste escucharme.

—¿Quieres decir que me leíste el pensamiento porque soy boba?

—Ja… eso era obvio Serena —dijo Rei.

Serena comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación de Rei.

—Esa Serena —masculló Rini después de que su _hermana_ salió corriendo—. Mejor voy a buscarla —y salió de la habitación también.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Mina un poco atónita—, eso quiere decir que soy boba también… creo que debería sentirme un poco molesta, pero qué más da.

Rei suspiró y se sentó al lado de Amy.

—¡Rei! —dijo Amy de repente.

La susodicha se asustó y pegó un leve brinco al escuchar su nombre que había dicho Amy.

—¡No deberías pensar eso de Serena! —le regañó Amy.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Rei. No pudo evitar sentirse víctima de sus propias palabras: ¡Boba, boba, boba, boba, boba, boba, boba! Resonaban en su mente…

—¿Yo también…? —inquirió Rei.

* * *

Bueno acá termina este capítulo.

Espero no haberme tardado y si lo hice pido disculpas, con eso de que regreso el 20 a clases, como que a uno se le va un poco el ánimo, eso de ya no levantarse tarde y la idea de hacer tareas, pero bueno, quise seguir estudiando, ¿no? Pues a darle. :P

Y si ustedes están estudiando, pues... ¡Animo con sus estudios! *se sube a la mesa* ¡Podemos sacar dieces en las materias!... jajaja bueno no... con 8 y nueves está bien :P

Bueno me despido de ustedes.

Zahakieri.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola... de regreso acá después de... ¿cuánto pasó?

Bueno no importa ahora aquí les tengo la continuación de esto. Me he tardado un poco y lo sé, espero y con el siguiente no sea igual.

Me disculpo. :3

* * *

Serena corrió sin rumbo fijo. Enojada y triste por los comentarios de Rei, salió de su cuarto en la espere de obtener un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar. Salió de los terrenos del templo y bajó las escaleras con tal rapidez que Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo, no le hubiera visto ni el polvo. Antes de percatarse, Serena, estaba llegando al centro de la ciudad.

Se detuvo cuando ya no pudo más y se recargó en una pared mientras retomaba la respiración y se calmaba un poco.

—Esa Rei —masculló con un poco de enojo— cómo se atreve a insultarme de esa manera.

Se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el cielo. Hacía una linda tarde. El día era agradable, el cielo azul, un clima templado a la sombra y ligeramente caluroso bajo el sol. Simplemente perfecto, pensó.

Por el momento no quería regresar con las chicas, aún le faltaba tiempo para recuperarse por lo que prefirió dar una vuelta por el centro mientras veía los escaparates de las tiendas para perder el tiempo.

Sin importar el cómo la chica llegó a una tienda de vestidos de novia. No pudo evitar escapar una ligera sonrisa al ver un vestido blanco. Era como se imaginaba que sería el suyo cuando llegara la hora. Pero recordó el embrollo en el que estaba metida. Era la idea del matrimonio la que la tenía en esa situación donde hasta tenía que huir de su novio.

Sumamente extraño, ansiaba verlo pero por ahora no. No con esto que estaba pasando.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y por el vidrio del escaparate de la tienda observó las siluetas de los transeúntes que pasaban por aquel lugar. Lo observó detenida mente y miró una silueta que conocía bien. Al girar, del otro lado de la calle, Darien estaba, parecía que buscaba a alguien, a ella quizá. Se sintió atemorizada de que la descubriese ahí. Salir volando era la mejor opción pero no tenía alas así que corrió.

»»»

Rini no pudo encontrarla en los alrededores del templo.

—¿A dónde habrá ido? —dijo.

Quizá habrá ido a su casa. Pero que tonta, era obvio que no, pensó. Posiblemente fue al centro, quizá eso sea cierto. Fue tras Serena para buscarla.

Primero visitó los lugares frecuentes, ella no estaba ahí.

Luego fue por los lugares donde vendían comida, tampoco ahí estaba. Y provechó para comprar algo.

Después a los lugares donde vendían dulces y golosinas, tampoco estaba ahí.

—Qué extraño, juraría que estos son lugares donde ella estaría, ¿habrá madurado y dejado de comportase como una niña amante de la comida y las golosinas? —se detuvo a pensar. Rió a carcajadas—. ¡Eso es ridículo!

Se preocupo por ella. Si no estaba en esos lugares… ¿dónde buscarla?

Sin rumbo fue recorriendo calle tras calle con la mínima esperanza de verla. ¿Se habrá perdido? ¿La habrán raptado? ¡Que nada de eso le pase! Su preocupación se agrando a tal punto de pedir ayuda a las demás.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la vio correr. Se dirigía a un parque cercano. Fue tras ella tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarla…

»»»

Desde que dejó el templo, Darien comenzó a buscar a Serena, la buscó en los lugares que frecuentaba, la buscó en los lugares donde vendían comida y aprovechó para comprar algo… ídem a Rini, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar.

Su princesa no estaba por ningún lado. Rei le había dicho que ella estaría aquí por lo qué todo el rato se la pasó ahí. La chica del tempo no le había mentido, ¿o sí?

Comenzó a temer lo peor e incluso, por eso, llamó a su casa para saber si ella había regresado. Su hermano que le dijo que aún no llegaba y Darien calló para no preocupar a la familia. Calle tras calle recorrida y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—¿Serena, dónde estás? —preguntó.

Se encontraba cerca del área donde había más locales y tiendas. Miró incluso el interior de varias tiendas con la esperanza de encontrarla. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino buscarla?

Pero no la encontraba. Espera…

—¡Espera… esa cabellera rubia, yo la conozco! —vio correr a Serena sin rumbo en la otra acera. Darien no pudo ir por ella porque el semáforo no cambiaba de color—. ¡Serena… espérame! ¡Espérame!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz la alcanzara…

—¡Hola Señor loco! —dijo Billy.

—¿Otra vez tú?...

—Con que te gustan las rubias, ¿eh? —dijo Billy

—No, Señora, yo… yo…

—¡Policía, policía!

El semáforo permitió el paso de peatones y Darien huyó… o mejor dicho, fue tras Serena.

»»»

Serena fue hacia un parque e instintivamente se fue a esconder hacia unos botes de basura y se metió dentro de uno de ellos. Por fortuna estaban vacíos y no había nada maloliente dentro. Fuera del bote escuchó pasos.

—¡Serena! —gritó alguien afuera. Parecía la voz de alguien familiar por lo que intuyó que se trataba de Darien quien la estaba persiguiendo cuando la encontró. No quiso salir.

La voz era de Rini, ella siguió a Serena al parque, pero al llegar, no la vio. Se detuvo cerca de unos botes de basura que vio.

—Esa Serena, ya se me perdió —dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Qué haré?

Rini escaneó el parque pero no la vio, en cambio notó que Darien venía. Si la atrapaba ahí sería interrogada. Y eso no debía de pasar. Tenía que huir... pero antes de eso tenía que deshacerse del envase a medio comer de lo que compró, por suerte y estaban eso botes de basura ahí. Rini se fue.

Darien llegó haciendo lo mismo. Escaneó el parque pero no la vio. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya no tuvo humor de acabarse lo que se compró para comer y lo tiró.

—Ya la perdí —dijo para sí. Reanudo su búsqueda.

Serena al oír que los pasos se fueron, sacó un poco la cabeza para ver algo fuera.

—¿Por qué me arrojan basura en la cabeza? —se quejó.

Darien se alejaba, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó voces fuera. Eran dos personas las que hablaban.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dicen por estos lugares?

—¿No, que dicen?

—Dicen que por aquí que se aparece un loco fantasma que persigue chicas rubias…

—¿En serio?

—Sí…

—Vaya… —las voces se fueron.

Serena salió del bote…

—¡Ay, no! —dijo preocupada—. ¿Por qué no fui castaña?

»»»

—Chicas, no creen que Serena y Rini ya se tardaron —comentó Rei.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es verdad —corroboró Mina. Se acostó en suelo y miró el techo—. ¿A dónde habrán ido?

—¿Se habrán perdido?

—No lo sé —dijo Mina.

Silencio…

—¿No deberíamos buscarlas? —preguntó Lita.

Silencio…

—¿Me están escuchando? —volvió a preguntar. Miró a Rei, parecía pensativa.

—¿Chicas, creen que Serena habrá ido al centro? —les preguntó Rei.

—Quizá —dijo Amy—. Es lo más probable.

—Esto está mal, chicas… A Darien le dije que buscara a Serena en el centro y si Serena fue hacia allá lo más probable es que se vean y…

—¡Tenemos que evitarlo a como dé lugar! —espetó Lita.

—¡No podemos abandonar a Serena en un momento como este! —gritó Mina.

—¡Ya está decidido! —exclamó Rei— ¡A buscarla!

Amy sonrió desde su lugar, ella estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Jajaja, que corto, pues bien aquí termina hasta ahora. espero y les haya gustado.

coenji: Exactamente no sé de qué estés hablando, pero si es acerca del aparato lector de mentes, te diré que quizá... (no doy spoler XD)

bunny moon 18: Gracias a tí, tú también me animas a seguir con esto. Y pues sería mejor que te aisles un rato mientras lees esto para que no te digan "loca" en tu familia XP. Saludos.

Mamocha Forever: Jajaja, lo sé. De hecho he investigado dichos para ponerle unos cuantos más, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado.

Por ahora no sé de que hablarles pero bueno, lo único que puedo contar es que... hay mucha tarea por hacer y ya me estoy saturando un poco, espero y esto no afecte el tiempo de entrega de los capítulos así que les pido una disculpa de antemano. Ojalá y no pase nada de eso y pueda continuarlo rápido para que no se aburran en esperarla jajaja. Pero bueno bueno aquí me despido de ustedes.

Zahakieri


End file.
